


Office Relations

by chylersilva



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: AU, F/F, parks and recreation AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2793536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chylersilva/pseuds/chylersilva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for carmillaholidays on tumblr based on the following prompt by tumblr user randomcanbian: Parks and Recreation AU, Laura POV, Laura thinks Carmilla’s an awful officemate, but she has to admit, she’s really good at her job (and also really pretty, something she’s even less likely to admit).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Relations

**Author's Note:**

> I have honestly never tried writing an au like this before, but I couldn't resist trying to blend two of my fave fandoms so here it is! Please go easy on me and I welcome feedback (especially if you'd like me to continue!). x

She adjusts all the items on her desk one more time, making sure everything is in its proper place. Lately she’s taken to an awful lot of spontaneous reorganizing, which absolutely positively has nothing to do with the new coworker whose desk is right across from hers. She was adjusting her desk name plate, shiny and new from her recent promotion, when said new girl in the parks and recreation department came into view. Carmilla sauntered in towards her desk, in no rush at all despite being ten - no, eleven- minutes late. She was wondering how a person has the guts to just not care at all when suddenly- crash! She was pulled from her thoughts, eyes darted forward to the scene of the crime. The space where her name plate had been was now empty, prompting her to stand and see yes, there it was on the ground in front of her desk. She’d been so absorbed in her silly thoughts that she’d apparently knocked it off. 

Suddenly she was very aware of the eyes on her, gaze automatically drifting back to Carmilla who seemed more pleased than she’d seen her so far. Plopping back down in her chair in an attempt to save face at this point, she could tell this was going to be a long day. Carmilla was much closer now, her brows still raised in clear amusement. Before she could get a greeting out, the other woman bent down to pick up the offending object. “I think you uh, dropped something.” She dropped the plate back in its place on the desk. “You’re welcome. Laura Hollis, Deputy Director.” She read with a smirk before her expression returned to its neutral. 

“Thanks,” Laura managed to reply, but Carmilla was already walking away, heading back over to her own desk. “You- you’re ten- eleven minutes late, you know,” she replied to the retreating form for no real reason she could place. Carmilla didn’t miss a step. “Been waiting for me that long, have you, sweetheart?” Laura had no choice but to shake her head and turn her focus back to work. Or, she could go visit her much more level headed friends to try and make sense of whatever this new coworker was doing to her lately.

She found LaFontaine in the break room keeping their usual company of one Lola Perry. She almost didn't want to interrupt as the two friends seemed like they were having a rather entertaining conversation. Then again, when weren't the two of them sharing some inside joke or another? But Laura pressed forward anyway, greeting the redheads with a grin they knew meant something was up. Before either could inquire, their director began her rant. "Carmilla is driving me crazy!" Laura began, hands flying about. "She comes sauntering in late every day, her desk is a complete disaster, I know she's the one who took my thermos for whatever that is she drinks all day, and yet she…is still really good at this job and was a great hire.” What began as a tirade trailed off into a compliment the way that only Laura could really manage. She sighed.

LaFontaine's eyebrows were raised in amusement, while Perry just looked plain concerned. "What do you mean, she took your thermos? Are you certain? I'm sure you've just misplaced it somewhere," she insisted, ever eager to nip anything that could cause added drama at the bud. 

"I saw her with it, Perry!" The curly headed girl didn't seem to have a response to that, brow furrowing. She liked the office orderly and without mess, but it always seemed to find them anyway. LaFontaine shrugged. “Sounds to me like this is a lot bigger than a stolen thermos, Laura. You do realize her name is the first thing you say every-“ She stopped short, looking at something - rather, someone - behind Laura’s back and the girl didn’t take long to realize who must have joined them. “Carmilla,” she turned around to face the intruder. An intruder with really nice skin, she found herself suddenly noticing. If she were to reach out and, wait, no. She was not going down this road. Life seemed so much easier when the only complication she had was the really obvious crush on her boss Danny that plagued her on the daily. 

Ever since Carmilla had come into the picture, things were different. And now here she was again, interrupting their conversation with her soft skin and her lips that always curled ever so slightly into a smirk when she thought no one would notice. Oh, no. She was doing it again, letting her thoughts run in a direction she didn’t want to go down. 

“Yeah…sorry to interrupt this little exclusive meeting you’ve got going here but your girlfriend wanted you to go talk to her,” she put a special inflection on the word girlfriend. “My- what? I don’t have a-“ She was again cut off by the vague amusement that flashed on Carmilla’s face. “You know, six foot tall, bright red hair, goes by boss.” That’s when realization dawned on Laura and she found herself blushing. “Danny. Danny is not my girlfriend! We’re just friends. She’s my boss!” Carmilla looked intrigued for the briefest moment, then just shrugged. “Whatever you say, cupcake.”

The rest of the work day proceeded as relatively uneventful. Laura thought she might make a quick getaway to avoid another embarrassing encounter with her newest coworker, but some force apparently had a different idea. They were the only ones left in the office, she noticed as she gathered her things. "Not thinking of leaving without saying goodbye, are you?" The other woman's voice startled her and as her gaze moved to find the source of the sound she found herself caught off guard by how close Carmilla suddenly was. 

"You know, it might do you some good to relax a bit. Don't worry, I won't bite." That put Laura back in her seat. It also got them to talking. And talking. She found herself enjoying the conversation, especially Carmilla's pretty spot on impersonation of Perry from the other day when Kirsch spilled coffee all over the break room. The laughter was followed be silence, and Laura thought maybe it was a good time to take her leave on a high note. But just as she stood again, Carmilla interjected.

"So. Lawrence really isn't your girlfriend, huh?" Unsure of where the conversation was headed, Laura shook her head the slightest as her brow furrowed. "Rumor has it around here that you've been giving her the eyes for ages," her coworker continued, and Laura couldn't help noticing that for once there didn't seem to be any sarcasm in the words. "Danny and I are just friends. Okay. There was almost..." She shook her head. "I think maybe it just wasn't meant to be anything more for us. That ship has sailed, as they say." Carmilla seemed struck by Laura's honesty for a moment, but she was quickly was back to form with a smirk.

"Good. Because I've kind of been hoping to make her loss my gain. What do you say, creampuff?"


End file.
